Here Comes the Boom
by Penelope L
Summary: The ducklings just chillin' and dicussing who would win in a fight between Cuddy and Stacy, they were just discussing but House showed up with the answer. A bit of a Crackfic. It's your vote, who would win?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Duckling interaction, yay! I just love Cameron, Chase and Foreman but only them together. The original ducklings rule!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did the show would be uncomplicated and Huddy! Maybe it is a good thing that I don't own anything :D_

* * *

After solving the longlasting case of the week, the team sat around their favored booth in their usual restaurant. Cameron on the end, Chase in the middle and Foreman located on the other end in the circular booth. The three of them were on their fourth round and were lazily talking about their fellow doctors, an act that they found themselves doing quite often after solving a case.

"Who do you think would win in a fight between House and Wilson?" Chase asked a bit drunkly.

"House." Foreman answered like it was a dumb question.

"Wilson, House is crippled." Cameron said all wide-eyed and filled with care, the way her eyes usually got when the caustic doctor was brought up.

"House, definitely. He'd beat Wilson to death with his cane." Chase said.

"What about between you and House?" Foreman asked Chase.

"I would, I took karate for thirteen years." Chase said, taking a sip from his appletini.

"House." Cameron and Foreman said simultaneously, clanking their beers together in agreeance then taking a sip.

"Well what about between you and Cuddy?" Chase asked, looking at Cameron.

Cameron opened her mouth then closed it. "I think that I would." Cameron then said, bobbing her little head.

Foreman laughed out loud, Chase joining him. "You're kidding, right?" Chase asked.

"No, why not?" Cameron asked, a bit offended.

"Cuddy's toned, and like...administrative. She could so kick your ass." Foreman laughed, he didn't mean to offend Cameron, but he obviously thought that Cuddy was hot and he so obviously thought of Cameron as a little sister.

"Okay, okay, what about a fight between Cuddy and Stacy?" Cameron asked, raising her eyebrow. She was sure that this question would get them.

Chase and Foreman both stopped laughing and cocked their heads to the side in thought.

"Stacy." Chase answered quickly, nodding his head along to provide himself confidence in his own answer.

"No, no. I'm going with my girl, Cuddy would win." Foreman said.

"You're wrong." House said, making his appearance known.

The ducklings all looked up at House, the three of their young faces mixed up in an odd contortment of guilt and fear.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I'll continue if I get some feedback. So it's up to you guys, **who would win in a fight between Stacy and Cuddy?** It's the ultimate question, and I'll go with the most popular opinion, so review(it's my happiness) :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I only had one Stacy vote. Haha, I was rooting for Cuddy as well. Sorry for not updating since like summer or something like that, I just really didn't know how to write this. Hopefully you will all like it. It may be a bit OOC, but keep in mind, this is _Cuddy_ and _Stacy_...in a fight, a _physical_ one.**

* * *

Music blared over the speakers and Lisa Cuddy found herself wishing that she could leave, it wasn't even her idea to be here. Her first week as an intern had been hectic and Christa, a fellow intern, had decided for the rest of the group that they would be clubbing on their first night off. She had reluctantly agreed, thinking that this would be a good way of blowing off some steam. Being constantly put under the pressure of senior doctors was almost enough to make her second-guess her profession. She was dressed sexily and her hair was perfect, guys were swooning, sure, but she wasn't exactly looking for a hook up. That was until her eyes met the ones of a certain doctor she'd never thought in a million years would be here.

"Please tell me this is your second job." Greg said, nodding back towards one of the cages that women were dancing in.

Lisa smiled despite his little insult, he hadn't changed in the slightest.

"You here with anybody?" He asked, not allowing her to respond to that last remark.

"Nope." Lisa said, shaking her head. Her eyes wandered over to the group of interns she walked in with, they were all drunk anyway. "You?"

"Sort of." Greg said distractedly.

"Sort of?" Lisa asked.

"You know one of those spur of the moment lays, except for that she wanted to go out tonight." Greg said.

"In that case, isn't there somewhere you should be?" Lisa asked.

"I have a bit of a motive, actually. She's getting a bit clingy, I was hoping that you could sort of pretend to be my girlfriend and you could kind of catch me cheating." House said.

"Seriously?" Lisa asked.

"Seriously. I'll even let you slap me for effect." Greg said.

"I suppose that isn't an offer that I can turn down." Lisa said, laughing.

"Okay, that's our table." Greg said, pointing through a group of people to a table where a brunette sat.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Okay." She nodded.

"By the way you look ridiculously fuckable tonight, don't run off too far after this is over." Greg whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

Lisa prepared herself for the little tantrum she was about to throw, she knew that she could pull this off, she could be quite the drama queen when she needed to be. After she saw Greg take a seat next to Stacy she stomped to their table in an apparent rage.

"I cannot believe you, you cheating bastard!" Lisa yelled at Greg, letting her right hand make impact with his cheek.

Stacy watched Lisa slap Greg. Lazily, she stood up and kissed Greg on the lips. "I'll see you at my place once you're done handling_ this_." She said.

Lisa's eyebrows rose a fraction, if Greg was going home with anyone tonight, it would be her.

"Are you fucking insane or did you just not hear me? This is my boyfriend." Lisa said, pointing to Greg.

Greg's eyes widened as inner censor flashed red with warning of a chick fight.

"Great job keeping him satisfied!" Stacy said, giving Lisa a big thumbs up.

This time the slap was on Stacy. And if it was possible, Greg's eyes widened even more. "Uhh..." He started, did he protect Stacy or Lisa? He honestly didn't know which would win in a fight, then he remembered that he was a male...with a penis. So he sat back and waited for whoever to make the next move. It happened to be Stacy.

"You fucking slut." Stacy said, shoving Lisa. Lisa nearly lost her balance but quickly recovered.

"That would be you, remember?" Lisa said, shoving Stacy as equally as she had shoved her.

Greg could tell that it was about to get pretty nasty because they both had those hot glares going on. He was right, Stacy advanced on Lisa and brought her to the ground. They matched one another, blow for blow. It was safe to say all of the men in the club had gone hard watching as the hair pulling began. Last second, Lisa managed to roll on top of Stacy and punch her one final time. Greg couldn't handle it anymore, he picked Lisa's body off of Stacy's. Groans were heard around the club from the men. Oh well, he really needed to get Lisa alone. The fight had done enough for him, but God, peeling her off of some other chick, her chest still heaving...that was another thing.

"Let's get out of here." Greg said in her ear.

She nodded and Greg led her to his car.

"My place or yours?" Greg asked.

"You can drop me off at my place, I'm exhausted." Lisa said casually.

* * *

"--and then we had sex in the bathroom." House concluded.

Cameron sat in a daze, Chase hung on to every word, and Foreman had his chin propped on his fist staring skeptically at House.

"Are you kidding us?" Foreman finally asked.

"How could I ever kid about something so serious?" House asked. "Lisa Cuddy...is a force that should never under any circumstances be fucked with." He said seriously.

"Still think you could take her?" Chase asked Cameron.

Cameron squeaked what seemed to be a yes.

"She would annihilate you." House said slowly for effect.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Kind of weird, but puhleeeese, REVIEW! ;) You know you want to.**


End file.
